I Like Her
by shroomipoo
Summary: AU. How is Tidus, a lousy teen, gonna get the girl he likes? Especially when she's got a buff boyfriend? And could she secretly like him too? TidusYuna WakkaLulu
1. Embarrass

Detention wasn't the funnest thing in the world, especially when your teachers and your parent-guardians were sour. Tidus angrily wrote, "I will complete my homework from now on" for the twenty-seventh time. I will complete my homework from now on....just one hundred seventy-three more to go....  
  
The longer hand on the clock moved to the twelve as Tidus dropped off the two page long sheets of lines onto the teacher's desk, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door...  
  
He was so busted. Last time he got into detention, he had told Auron he signed up for the social event, but this time he'd have to tell the truth why he came home an hour late from school.  
  
I am so busted, he thought, skidding over the floor as he turned the corner in the hall. Luckily he was a fast racer...unluckily he lived fifteen minutes from school. Fifteen minutes driving.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
He hadn't noticed that he crashed straight into Yuna.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Yuna-san, sorry!"  
  
"It's alright," she replied, smiling up at him. "It's not like you killed anyone, is it?" she laughed softly. "What?"  
  
"Huh?" said Tidus, unaware that he was slowly turning very red. "N- nothing," He leaned down and picked up her book for her. "Sorry, about that," he repeated, handing it to her.  
  
"I'm fine!" she said merrily, "You don't have to apologize like that!"  
  
Tidus nodded, and quickly hurried his way.  
  
Yuna turned and called to him, "Don't run, you might crash into something!"  
  
Tidus turned around and waved to her, "Don't worry, I won't—"  
  
Boom—splash  
  
He collided painfully with the janitor's cart. Completely wet with the detergent-soap-water, Tidus lifted the yellow bucket off his head and set it back onto the ugly yellow cart and placed the mop inside. His ears felt as if they were on fire.  
  
Yuna was giggling softly, and then she yelled, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" he yelled back, his face beginning to heat up too. "I'm fine!"  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked earnestly, walking up and examining his soapy and soaking clothes. "You're very—wet."  
  
Tidus looked sheepishly at her. "Yeah..." He could feel his face popping the thermometer...  
  
"Say, are you going to the dance tonight?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah—maybe—I guess,"  
  
"Alright! See you there!" She smiled sweetly.  
  
And with that he ran down the hall and out the school door.  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
Could I have been anymore clumsier? Tidus asked himself later on. And right in front of Yuna, too, for a matter.  
  
Not only was Yuna popular and nice and sweet, she was pretty cute, too. Although he would never tell anyone, he told himself, he liked her. Yeah, and also the fact that his face would turn hot enough to melt steel every time they talked.  
  
Tidus was panting by the time he reached his driveway. And he didn't have an excuse for that matter.  
  
"Ohhhhh, Tidus!"  
  
Rikku came running down from the porch. "Why are you so late?"  
  
Tidus walked around his rowdy blond cousin. "None of your business, Rikku,"  
  
"What?" Rikku walked in front of him again. "Did you get yourself a girl?"  
  
"Wadya mean?" asked Tidus in surprise. "No," he added quickly.  
  
"Or," said Rikku, blocking Tidus's way again, "Did you get detention..."  
  
"Bug off, will you?" Tidus snapped, "I have a house to go into,"  
  
"Hm, do you now?" said Rikku slowly, acting as if Tidus was mentally retarded, and the added quickly, "You're so busted!"  
  
"Ugh," sighed Tidus as Rikku slammed the screen door. Tidus could hear her "Auron, Tidus got himself into detention—again!"  
  
I'll just go to Wakka's, concluded Tidus, starting off towards his friend's house.  
  
His clothes started feel uncomfortably sticky to his skin...  
  
"Never mind," he said to himself, turning around and heading up the steps again. He'd just have to face it.  
  
"We're having takeout tonight," said Rikku as soon as he walked in. Tidus glared at her. "What?" she mouthed.  
  
"Did you get yourself into detention again," asked Auron, throwing the boxes of Chinese takeout onto the table. Rikku eagerly grabbed one and looked in eagerly as if it were a lottery ticket. "Chow mien! My fave!" she exclaimed merrily, taking it up to her room.  
  
Probably going to blabber on the phone for the rest of the night, thought Tidus glumly.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Auron asked dully.  
  
"What—nothing much," replied Tidus, as dully as he could.  
  
"What's nothing much?" inquired Auron, taking his arm out of one sleeve (A/N: like always) and picking up a box of chow mien.  
  
Tidus was silent for a moment. "I didn't do my homework," he replied simply.  
  
"Is that enough to get you into detention? What homework?"  
  
Tidus groaned. Auron knew—predicted everything.  
  
"A....essay" said Tidus, hoping that would pass.  
  
"What essay?"  
  
Tidus kicked at the ground.  
  
Auron sighed, still as dull as ever. "A report worth more than ten percent of your grade late for over a month?"  
  
Tidus sighed. Right on.  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
How is it? Review and I actually won't haunt you with my supernatural powers. 


	2. Dance

It was a miracle that Auron actually let Tidus go to the dance. Wearing a casual Hawaiian shirt and baggy jeans (A/N: The outfit that Tidus wears with one pant leg longer than the other really ticks me off, so to let you know, he doesn't wear that in this fic.) he walked into the school with Wakka, who had gelled up his hair even more.  
  
Some other students were also walking down the hall to the cafeteria (which was always lamely decorated for the dances) and Tidus felt a little left out. All the guys were holding hands with some girl...  
  
Wakka seemed to feel the same way, because he was looking at each one uncomfortably and looking kind of resentful. "Ya know," he said, "I feel sometimes alone without a girlfriend, ya?"  
  
"I guess," said Tidus unwarily. He was watching Yuna's back as she walked down the hall ahead of them with Lulu, her best friend. They were talking quietly.  
  
She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap miniskirt with pink flowers around the bottom, and sparkly red high heels with straps around the ankles. She looked really pretty too. He watched as she paid admission to get in, and then walked in the doors with Lulu, both laughing at something for some reason.  
  
THONK  
  
"You okay, ya?" Wakka looked as if he had two heads.  
  
"Wha..." everything was spinning and light, and his nose and brain were in pain...  
  
"You sure you okay?" Wakka asked, helping him up by the arm. "You just crashed headfirst into the pole."  
  
"Ouch..." said Tidus, massaging his nose. "Don't fret, man" he added, seeing Wakka looking so worried, "I'm fine..."  
  
"Oh, alright." Wakka tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll be inside, ya?"  
  
"Oh great, ditch me," muttered Tidus angrily. It felt as if his nose would never heal...  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
As usual, the cafeteria was lamely decorated with strings of balloons hanging from each corner to the opposite, with random party decorations shimmering on the cafeteria ceiling. Of course, the lights were off and someone had brought in studio lights that were shining on and off in different colors, and then there was a cheap fog machine that created a smoke like substance. And then the speakers were booming with music, like usual. Tidus and Wakka sat down on two of the chairs, like what they usually do at the dances. (A/N: the boys always just sit or stand there at my school dances too)  
  
Across the cafeteria, Yuna waved at Tidus.  
  
Tidus waved back at Yuna, who was smiling, like always. He couldn't help but notice how sweet and pretty she looked that way. Was this an invitation to ask her on a slow dance?  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
"Hey...Wakka?" Wakka seemed very deep in thought.  
  
"Whoa what?"  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Tidus inquired.  
  
"Ah—nothing" Wakka looked embarrassed. "Nothing," he repeated.  
  
"Hi you guys," said Lulu as walked past, with Yuna. "I checked with the DJ and he says the next song's gonna be a slow dance." She smiled, and so did Yuna. Wakka looked abashed.  
  
"Er—that's nice," squeaked Wakka. Tidus had never seen him so....nervous.  
  
Sure enough, Stairway to Heaven started playing, and a large group of popular guys got up and scattered into the crowd. As usual, asking the girls...  
  
Wakka stood up. "Ya know what?" he asked, "I think I'll go for it, ya?" And he went off.  
  
Tidus heaved himself off the chair. Maybe he should too. He took two steps forward. Nah, she'd probably refuse. He sat back down. Yuna was nice. She wouldn't do that. Tidus imagined her smiling and saying alright, and then putting her arms around his neck...why not? He got up again and headed for the dance floor. But what if she said no anyways? That would be too embarrassing. He sat back down. This is your big chance, said a voice in his head. "Okay," said Tidus to himself. "I'll go for it." Smiling to himself a little and feeling very, very, very, nervous (he was determined not to bite his nails and look stupid) he walked across the darkened cafeteria, looking for her.  
  
He caught the sight of Wakka dancing with Lulu, both of them holding each other pretty close. Wakka seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. Her large breast against his chest did sicken Tidus a bit too... (A/N: I always wished that  
  
Final Fantasy would make Lulu's fur coat thing a little higher, and I wish to tell you that in this fic she's wearing a nice, black turtle neck tank top and purple skirt down to her knees. No belts, no disturbing low lines, and pink lip gloss instead of purple. Alright, back to Tidus)  
  
Then he saw her. Dancing with someone else. No, it couldn't be. She had her arms around his shoulders and her head on his shoulder, and he had his arms tight around her waist. Embraced with Seymour. All of the sudden Tidus felt sad, and somehow angry at the same time, feeling as if no one could feel the way he did. And from that moment, he hated Seymour. Who cared if Seymour had never done anything to him, but he hated him. He hated—and envied—him from the top of his blue hair to the soles of his sneakers.  
  
He turned around and strode back to his chair, and plopped himself down feeling jealous. The song ended, and Wakka came over, hand in hand with Lulu. Boy was he in a good mood. Lulu was smiling richly too. "Hey, me and Lu are just going to be o'er there, okay?" Tidus wasn't listening, and he continued. "Hey, cheer up alright? Don't mind if I go, ya?"  
  
Tidus pouted as Wakka left him and led Lulu to the other side of the cafeteria. Whoever said that social dances were fun had issues...  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
At ten, after they had finished the last snowball (where Tidus had watched Yuna dance with more anonymous guys) the whole cafeteria emptied itself out the doors as everyone started home. Tidus walked home alone; Wakka was off somewhere else. Probably walking Lulu home, he thought angrily. Finally looking up from the dirt he was kicking up from his feet, he saw Yuna and Seymour walking and holding hands right ahead of him. Seymour was whispering a lot into her ear, and Yuna was looking around an awful lot, he noticed, and also, she wasn't really smiling. That surprised him...she was usually smiling, for one thing, and most girls were smiling as the left the dances (he remembered how joyful Lulu seemed).  
  
Tidus told himself not to think about things too much and started walking faster, passing Seymour and Yuna and the rest of the people. He didn't notice Yuna staring after him as Seymour whispered things into her ear.  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
Ah how is it so far? I know, it really sucks and I will edit it later on, but I had way to much important info I needed to pack into this chapter so yeah. And I also was trying to make sure that I and I quote my grammar/writing teacher, show the details, not tell them, because it makes writing more natural, and of course better, unquote. So please review!! Pretty please? I will send lollipops by email to all who review. Thank you! 


	3. Talk

"Hey Yuna,"  
  
"Hey Lu,"  
  
"How was the dance?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"C'mon, the dance! I heard you made out with Seymour,"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey, he's cool. I used to wish I had him, you know,"  
  
"Seymour?!"  
  
"Yeah, come on, tall, rich, handsome, and he's not that rude either, like all the other boys,"  
  
"That's true, I guess."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did that Wakka ask you?"  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"You told me you sort of liked him, Lu,"  
  
"Huh, lucky me I guess,"  
  
"Yep, lucky you,"  
  
"What? Don't you like your guy?"  
  
"Are you implying something?"  
  
"No, or do you like someone else?"  
  
"I...I like him,"  
  
"Thought so,"  
  
"You seem pretty happy. What did you two do?"  
  
"He asked if I wanted to go out sometime,"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, that's really nice, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess,"  
  
"Hey, what'd Seymour do?"  
  
"Nothing; he just asked me to be his girlfriend and that's it,"  
  
"Lucky we're freshman, don't you think?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If they really kissed us, it'd be really weird. And scary, I guess, and I hear the older students like make out at dances."  
  
"He gave me a kiss on the cheek,"  
  
"Ha, how'd it feel, Yuna?"  
  
"What do you mean? It's not like your romantic fantasies, Lu,"  
  
"You do know that the whole grade will be buzzing it all over tomorrow,"  
  
"What? Why—how?"  
  
"He's like, what they call hot, and you're really popular too,"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Hey, don't think you're going to get away with gossip either,"  
  
"I suppose...well he is really nice you know,"  
  
"Seymour's nice too,"  
  
"Uh-huh,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That Tidus, he's nice too, don't you think?"  
  
"What the—"  
  
"Ha, just kidding, just kidding,"  
  
"Good, you better be..."  
  
"Hey, I got to go, see you on Monday, okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye then!"  
  
Yuna hung up. After that, she was rather surprised that he didn't ask her to dance. Oh well, she had Seymour, better be satisfied with that. As for now, she squeezed the toothpaste onto her toothbrush and started brushing.  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
If you don't notice anything by now, then you really are slow, no offense. Anyways I know this is a really short chapter, but there's not really much to say in this chap, so wait until next time for some real action! Don't forget to review...BTW, I edited chapter 2.  
  
HH 


	4. Flirt

Saturday Morning and Tidus angrily stared at his computer screen, where a blank Microsoft Word document stared back at him. How was he supposed to spend the weekend doing a six-hundred word essay report? He sucked at writing composition, and usually skipped out on the reports most of the time (meaning he got C's mostly on his report card).  
  
Auron had insisted on making sure Tidus did all his homework and actually got higher than a B- for once, came in to check on him every ten minutes. Tidus found that annoying.  
  
Especially annoying was Rikku, who was blabbering and giggling at the top of her lungs on the phone in the next room. Tidus groggily typed in the most probable first word: The.  
  
Only 599 more words to go, he thought gloomily. He stared out the window where the last of the October sunlight filtered in through the thick layer of clouds. (A/N: 's so freaking burning hot while I'm writing this! Summer is too hot!!!!!) Tidus opened an internet search window and started researching pollution...ugh...how boring...  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
Instant Message Window  
  
BlackmageX2: Hilo  
  
Summoner7: Hi  
  
BlackmageX2: Wazzup?  
  
Summoner7: Nothing...O.o  
  
BlackmageX2: Whatcha thinking bouts then?  
  
Summoner7: uh  
  
Summoner7: not much, really  
  
BlackmageX2: Seymour????!!!! snicker  
  
Summoner7: Lulu!!!!! :O  
  
BlackmageX2: haha :-P  
  
Summoner7: yeah, what about your boyfriend wakka???  
  
BlackmageX2: teehee Yuna and Seymour sitting in a tree...k-i-s-s-i-n-g!  
  
Summoner7: will you PLEASE shut up?!  
  
BlackmageX2: haha  
  
Summoner7: ugh...I'm not talking to you anymore lulu  
  
Yuna closed the window on her screen and signed off AIM. Ever since the dance, Lulu had been teasing her about Seymour when she really didn't like him. He just asked her to dance that's all, she told herself. No biggie...  
  
"Hey, Kimahri," Yuna clapped and opened her arms to her dog, which had just strolled into the room and laid down with its head on its paws and its big watery eyes looking at her piteously.  
  
Kimahri hopped into Yuna's arms. For a dog, he sure is good at making you feel sorry for him, she thought. Every single time he wanted her to hold him he laid down, put his muzzle on his paws, wagged his tail slowly, and looked up at her sadly with his large eyes. No one could resist that puppy dog look, especially not nice, kind Yuna.  
  
Yuna petted his blackish-blue fur. It was strange, but there seemed to be nothing wrong with him, so the family just concluded that it was a simple genetic disease and kept him all this time. He slapped his tail against her legs.  
  
"Aw, you smart boy," she cooed, "Are you hungry?"  
  
He looked up at her happily and barked.  
  
"Okay," she said, putting him down and strolling to the kitchen, and he followed her. It was pretty strange that he never got overweight with all the snacks—along with meals—she fed him. Nice strong puppy he was.  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
Sunday afternoon, Yuna picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Yuna?" Wakka's voice said from the other side of the line.  
  
"Wakka?"  
  
"Ya, it's me. Anyways Lulu invited us all to a little get-together at her house cause she says she's bored, so can you go?"  
  
"Yeah. Who else is coming?" Yuna just asked. She didn't know why; instinct, probably.  
  
"Oh—ya—Me, you, Lu, and Tidus. She wanted Rikku to come also, but she's busy,"  
  
"That cousin of Tidus's?"  
  
"Ya, and by the way feel welcome to bring that dog of yours says Lu," he added.  
  
"Okay. When is it?"  
  
"Now is fine, ya?"  
  
"Okay. Thank you Wakka-kun!"  
  
"No problem ya?"  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
Tidus grouchily walked over to Lulu's. He had never been there, but according to Wakka it was just down the street from his, right across from Yuna's. They all lived pretty close to school, on Besaid Lane, unlike Tidus, who lived in a small manor all the way down Zanarkand Avenue (A/N: Hey, I love my street names! Aren't I so creative? bows)  
  
Lulu's house was pretty easy to find, (8008 Besaid Lane), and after ringing the doorbell and going in, kicking off his shoes, he sat down on the couch where Wakka and Lulu were playing video games. (A/N: I would make them play FFX, but that wouldn't make sense, would it?)  
  
Yuna came back from the kitchen with a glass of grape juice. "Hey, who won?" she asked casually, sitting down on the same couch as Tidus. Tidus's heart skipped a beat. His ears went red again. (A/N: so now its all couplings on the two couches. Wakka with Lulu and Tidus with Yuna, and Kimahri on the ground.)  
  
"Hey, I won again," said Lulu happily. Yuna stood up. "Why don't we play Lord of the Rings?" she asked happily, holding up the game cover.  
  
"Why not," said Lulu, taking it and putting it inside the playstation. We could play with four people. I have four controllers anyway,"  
  
She plugged them in, took one, and threw one to everyone else.  
  
"Hey, how come you get to be player one, Lu?" complained Wakka. He lunged for her controller.  
  
"God, I own it, and GET OFF!" Lulu held her controller out of his reach and pushed his head away.  
  
"Hey, you messed up my hair," he said reproachfully.  
  
Yuna whipered to Tidus, "Watch them flirt," she giggled.  
  
"Hey!" said Lulu and Wakka at the same time. Yuna laughed. "Well you are," she argued. "Let's get started."  
  
They all picked their characters and started playing. Gandalf whacked Legolas with his staff.  
  
"Hey," said Lulu, making Legolas whack Gandalf back.  
  
"You started it," said Wakka, making Gandalf whack Legolas.  
  
Yuna and Tidus watched and laughed. The orcs came, and while Gimli (Tidus) and Aragorn (Yuna) were busy holding them off, Gandalf (Wakka) and Legolas (Lulu) were still busy whacking each other. Tidus sighed as his character died again, and then came back. This was hard, he thought. Lulu and Wakka were still attacking each other.  
  
By the time they finished off the orcs the mumakils had come, and the huge elephant-mammoth things were trampling all over the place and the people on top were shooting arrows furiously. Tidus yelled, "No fair!" as the mumakil stepped on Gimli, killing his last life. Yuna laughed.  
  
Finally they died without even passing the level, and Wakka and Lulu were still whacking each other till the very end.  
  
"Yup," Tidus agreed to himself, "they do flirt."  
  
He looked over at Yuna who was busy telling Wakka and Lulu to stop. "What?" she said, looking at him squarely.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
The phone rang, and Lulu thonked Wakka on the head before getting up to pick it up.  
  
She listened for a moment, and then said, "Yuna, it's for you."  
  
"Huh? Okay," she said, walking over and taking the phone. "What?" she asked. Tidus listened. Yuna mouthed something and then said, "Seymour?!"  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
Sorry, I just had to put Lord of the Rings in and I will put Pirates of the Caribbean in later (sorry, I just love those movies and it's NOT for an actor but for the movie itself) and to let you know, next chapter Kimahri will bite tidus on the butt. LOL. Review! 


	5. Blush

Okay, democratic vote! All readers who think Seymour is a freaking stalker raise your hand! Okay! Seymour was supposed to be a stalker anyways...  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
"How'd you find me here?" Yuna asked. She seemed surprised to hear him too. "...Oh, you called my house...? ...Huh? Okay...Nothing...Okay...Bye,"  
  
"What was that about?" asked Lulu.  
  
"I don't really know." Yuna said flatly. "Sorry," she added, "Let's get back to the games," she smiled happily.  
  
"Um...do you want to play something else?" asked Lulu, casting Wakka a it's- all-your-fault-so-you-better-agree-with-me look.  
  
"Why not?" said Yuna happily, "What do you have?"  
  
"Racing," she said, grinning.  
  
"No," snapped Wakka quickly. He wasn't going to embarrass himself by losing to Lulu nineteen times again. "Anything else?"  
  
"Not really," she said earnestly. "I ordered something called Final Fantasy though, although it didn't come yet,"  
  
"Okay then. What time is it?" Wakka apparently was trying to get away.  
  
"Around five,"  
  
"I should be going then," said Yuna.  
  
"Me too," added Wakka quickly, getting up and hopping towards the door.  
  
Tidus looked around. "I guess the party's over then," he said sheepishly. Lulu nodded. "Yeah," she agreed.  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
The next day the student council was handing out flyers to all the freshmen students. Tidus took his eagerly.  
  
** )()(Freshman October Event)()(  
  
Ninth Grade Movie Night  
_ Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_  
  
Friday, October 24, 7:30-10pm  
  
Games, Movie, & Refreshments  
**  
"Hey, you going?" Wakka elbowed Tidus hard in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, probably," replied Tidus. Auron wouldn't mind. And the whole grade was probably going to be there, and it would be a shame if he missed it. "Yeah," he repeated, "I'm so going."  
  
"Alright!" said a peppy voice behind him. Tidus flinched as a hand whapped his shoulder lightly. Yuna was really hyper today. "I'm going too, you know!"  
  
Yuna paused for a second, and then—  
  
"Are you alright? Do you have a fever? You're very red."  
  
"N-no," he said, turning redder. He was probably going to burn the whole school down with his face on accident some time soon.  
  
"Okay!" Yuna went hopping—how much sugar did she put in her morning coffee, thought Tidus.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" asked Wakka, imitating Yuna. Tidus glared.  
  
Wakka smiled. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
All Tidus could manage was a sheepish look.  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
(A/N: Sorry about the time-skipping, but I have to get to the important stuff)  
  
Despite the large amounts of homework that week (which Tidus didn't do) the days passed relatively fast—until Friday. Yuna was hyper again—Lulu too this time—and Tidus had to say that he was pretty excited too. In fact the whole school was rather excited. Wakka was extremely light-hearted and Seymour was practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
Strange, very strange.  
  
By the end of the seven, the gym was crammed with metal fold-up chairs, the bleachers, and a couple of couches some volunteer students had dragged in from the lobby. A large white screen was open in the back, and a movie projector was sitting all ready on a desk in front of it. When Tidus and Wakka entered, it was already half full—a lot of people wanted to make early reservations. Fortunately there was still one very long couch available; Wakka ran and sat in the middle. Tidus sat beside him. Fifteen minutes until the movie started....  
  
Talk about hyper, Tidus had never seen Yuna and Lulu so...hoppy....that was the only way to describe it. Both were giggling at the top of their lungs and walking a way that looked more like skipping. Lulu was wearing a stylish off the shoulders halter top and black bell bottoms; Yuna was wearing a butterfly t-shirt and powder pink jeans. Lulu plopped herself down beside Wakka and Yuna collapsed into the cushions next to Tidus. "I'm so excited!" she gasped. Yeah, I noticed, thought Tidus, turning red. Blushing in front of Yuna seemed to be a habit by now.  
  
To his dismay, Seymour came with a group of his punk friends and sat next to Yuna. "Hey Seymour," Yuna remarked casually.  
  
"Hello Yuna," replied Seymour, smiling, but to Tidus it looked more like a leer. I'm not letting him ruin my mood, thought Tidus disgustedly. Seymour was not his type.  
  
By now the gym was mostly full, and a teacher closed the doors and dimmed the lights. A few silhouettes and the white, blank movie screen was all Tidus could see. Bad night vision, he thought.  
  
A chaperoning teacher stepped up in front of the screen. "Alright everyone," she said in a loud, too enthusiastic voice, "This is the Movie night! To make it a nice experience for everyone, please limit all talking to quiet whispering, no flash photography, and to all those that brought their cell phones—turn them off. Don't stand up and block people's views, and again, no talking. Alright. Enjoy!"  
  
The lights turned all the way off, and the DVD menu screen for the movie showed. "Kinda cheap," he heard Lulu whisper.  
  
The screen was white, and soon the silhouette of a large ship appeared, with young Elizabeth softly singing, "..drink up me hearties yo ho, yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me..."  
  
He had watched this before, but with a large screen and the whole school around him, everything seemed different...  
.

.

.  
  
Scene change: Elizabeth woke up, put on the necklace, wears the corset, can't breath. The usual. Scene change again: Jack Sparrow sailing into the port.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a large bunch of girls from behind them cheered. Tidus rolled his eyes. (A/N: every single time I watch the movie with other people, they ALWAYS scream that way. You can never watch the movie in peace when the Johnny Depp fan club is there...and if they aren't there it's the Orlando Bloom fan club. How annoying...oh! Sorry, here I am going on and on about actors and fan clubs and its in the middle of the fanfic! Okay...back to fanfiction...)  
  
The arrival on the sinking boat, the I-can't-breathe sequence, the saving of Elizabeth, the capture, the chase, and the blacksmith shop fight scene.  
  
On and on...

.

.

.

It was ten o clock by the time the credits started playing, and Tidus left the gym in anger. Things that shouldn't have happened happened right next to him on the sofa, and he didn't want to think about it. But one thing was certain: He hated Seymour.  
  
XIXIXIXIX  
  
What happened will be explained in the next chapter...review. 


	6. Haunt

Yuna plopped herself down on her bed and huffed.

_Seymour, how dare he?_

::F:L:A:S:H:B:A:C:K::

She brushed his hand off her lap. _God, ever heard of keeping your hands to yourself?!_

To make sure he didn't do that again, she leaned forward and put her arms on her knees, propping herself up by the elbow. Seymour put a hand on her hand. _You never know; maybe the guy has a disease or something._

She slowly inched away from him, making sure she didn't bump into Tidus either. Thank goodness everyone was too engaged in the movie to notice anything.

Seymour seemed to notice slightly and moved closer to her. _Darn it..._

_WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF?!_ Yuna grabbed his wrist and set it off her knee. She didn't care how awkward it looked; this guy definitely had a problem.

She rolled her eyes and tried her best to get away from the pervert. Tidus seemed to notice her scooting up to him and got all red again. Yuna blushed pink. _That was awkward,_ she thought.

She spent the rest of the movie that way, awkwardly sitting too close to Tidus with Seymour next to her on the other side. She wished that he would move a little off her, but at least he was keeping his hands off.

_Thank goodness..._

The movie was already pretty much over, and Yuna started paying more attention to it. She had always liked the ending where Will helped Jack escape and the wonderfully romantic ending.

"And, you'll all remember this as the day that you—" said Jack as he tripped over the overlook and splashed in the water below. Everyone laughed in the gym laughed. And then the wonderful romantic love comes next, she thought smugly.

How sweet.

She loved this part. Seymour's fingers brushed her cheek.

::E:N:D::

Yuna didn't want to think about it. She dug under the covers and shut her eyes tight, but still couldn't sleep. The experience...haunted her, no matter how much she didn't want to think about it. It was going to be one long sleepless night.

XIXIXIXIX

Tidus groped around angrily. Who ever heard of making out on a school movie night? Damn that Seymour...the scene kept on materializing before his eyes. He thought about it. Who would want such a guy like Seymour? Yuna had snuggled up against him to avoid Seymour (Ah, how sweet) and yet...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tidus had the sudden urge to scream real loud.

Damn that Seymour.

XIXIXIXIX

By now, you SHOULD be able to figure out what happened during movie night. Anyways, I won't update till I get enough reviews. Savvy?


End file.
